


First Day

by Sassafrass64



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassafrass64/pseuds/Sassafrass64
Summary: It’s Virgil’s first day at a new school... in the middle of the year. He just hopes he won’t stand out too much...That is, until he meets someone outside the school...Maybe this school won’t be so bad...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 9





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic so I hope it’s not too bad! I really hope you like it!

It was Virgil’s first day at his new school, Brine Creek High, and he was more than a little bit nervous. He still couldn’t believe that he had to transfer schools in the middle of his junior year. Why did his dad’s job have to relocate their main office. But it was no use complaining, seeing as how Virgil was already standing at the front steps of the old, brick high school.

As he made his way to the door, he heard quick footsteps coming up behind him, followed by someone bumping into him, knocking his books and papers out of his hands. “I’m so sorry.” the unfamiliar voice said, as he bent over to help Virgil retrieve his things. Virgil was about to turn around to tell them off when he looked up to find the most handsome guy he’d ever seen.

Their eyes met, and Virgil could swear his heart skipped a beat. The boy standing before him had the most beautiful brown eyes, and his hair was styled perfectly to suit his features. He was wearing a red and gold school letterman jacket over a simple white T-shirt, so Virgil couldn’t help but wonder if he played sports. He certainly had the physique for it.

After what felt like forever, the mystery boy reached his hand out to Virgil, which he quickly accepted. “I’m really sorry about that,” he began, pulling Virgil to his feet. “You must be new here, I’ve never seen you around before, and I pretty much know everyone.” Virgil hesitated for a second before responding, “Yeah, this is my first day. My name’s Virgil.”

The boy smiled at him, “Nice to meet you. I’m Roman.”

Virgil shyly looked down towards his feet and realized his open sketchbook was laying on the ground. Roman followed his gaze and saw the book. “Oh, is this yours,” he says as he leans down to pick it up. Horrified, Virgil tries to reach the book first, but Roman beats him to it. “Wow. This is really good,” Roman states as he looks at the drawing before adding, “You’re very talented Virgil.” Virgil blushes slightly. “Thanks. But it’s just a hobby.” Roman looks at him in surprise, “Just a hobby? This is fantastic. You should join the art club.” Now it’s Virgil’s turn to be surprised. “You really think I’m that good?” Roman smiles at him, handing the shy boy his sketchbook. “Absolutely.”

Just as Virgil is about to respond, they hear the bell for first period ring. “Oh crap, we’re going to be late,” Roman yells, grabbing Virgil’s arm, “Let’s go. I’ll show you around the school. Maybe I could introduce you to my friends.” Virgil can’t help the smile creeping on his face as his new friend drags him through the school doors.

_This might just be a good year._

**To be continued...**


	2. A New Friend Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew you could make a new friend just on your way to the office.

As Virgil was dragged through the front doors of the school he would now be attending by his new friend Roman, he finally saw the hustle and bustle of the high school.

Everywhere he turned, there were students. Some were gathering their books from their lockers, others talked with friends as they walked to class, and a few were frantically scurrying to get to class before the final bell for first period rang.

Virgil was shaken from his daze when he heard Roman speak. “So you probably need to go to the office to finish registering, right.” Roman starts heading down a hallway on the right, still holding onto Virgil’s forearm, although his grip had begun to slide down towards Virgil’s wrist, threatening to reach his hand.

As they round the second corner, a taller, somewhat muscular boy starts waving at Roman very enthusiastically. Roman slows down and turns towards Virgil. “Hey, would you like to make another new friend?” he asks with a questioning look on his face.

Virgil looks at Roman, then back over to this new stranger who’s still waving, before he responds, trying to keep the encroaching nervousness out of his voice. “If you think we’ll still have time to make it to the office before first period, then sure.”

Upon hearing this, Roman’s face lights up with the most infectious smile Virgil had ever seen. Even with his anxiety kicking in, he has a hard time not smiling too.

As the two of them start making their way over to the taller boy, he smiles at them, but Virgil knows it’s directed towards him. “Hi there,” he begins, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice but ultimately failing. “You must be new here. My name is Patton, nice to meet you!” Patton stretches out a hand to introduce himself, and Virgil quickly accepts, reaching out his own hand to shake the other’s. “I’m Virgil.” he says shyly, after shaking hands and retracting his own.

“Hey Pat,” Roman finally speaks up, “We’re headed to the office so Virgil can finish registering. You wanna join us?” Patton looks back over at his friend. “Sure. If that’s okay with you. I was actually heading that way myself.” He looks over at Virgil. “Our other close friend is waiting for me there.”

So with that, the three of them start back down the hall towards the office.

And by this time, Virgil realizes that Roman’s hand is now holding his own.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. In The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The “Core Four” is now complete.

As they continue their way to the office, Patton now in tow, Virgil can feel the heat spreading across his face and he knows he’s blushing. But can you blame him. This super kind, super cute boy that he just met was not only helping him find his way around the school and introducing Virgil to his friends, he was also now holding Virgil’s hand. Although he wasn’t quite sure if Roman had realized he was doing it.

When he glances behind his shoulder to see if his newest friend is still there, Virgil sees Patton looking at his and Roman’s now clasped hands, which causes him to blush even more.

“We’re here.” Roman declares as they finally come to a halt at the door to the office. Patton decides to step forward. “Well, Logan’s waiting for me inside,” he begins, “So I’m gonna go ahead and go in. It was nice meeting you Virgil.” Virgil looks up at him before meekly adding, “Likewise.” And just like that, Patton disappears into the office leaving Roman and Virgil still standing in the hall, hands still clasped.

Roman looks over at Virgil, who is looking down at their hands. When he glances down to where Virgil’s eyes are looking, he realizes that he has been holding his hand this entire time.

Roman quickly let’s go, running that hand through his hair nervously and adding “Sorry about that.” Virgil looks up kind of nervously before saying, “It’s okay.” And before the tension can build any further, Roman declares “Let’s head in now.“ And they walk into the office.

As Virgil takes in the office, he notices Patton with another boy over in the far corner. He thinks to himself, that must be Logan. Roman walks up to the secretary followed by Virgil, and he finishes registering for school.

“Well looks like you’re all done Mr. Shea.” says the secretary. Virgil looks up at her with a small smile “Thank you ma’am.” he says.

As soon as they’re done, Roman leads Virgil over to his friends in the corner, and introduces him to Logan. “Hello there, my name is Logan Berry. It’s very nice to meet you.” Virgil gives him a meek wave before saying, “Hi, I’m Virgil Shea. Nice to meet you too.” Logan turns his attention back to Roman before adding, “Well, Pat and I are going to head to class. We will see you at lunch.“ As they left, Roman noticed that they turned in the direction opposite their class, but he didn’t pay it much mind as his attention went back to Virgil.

“So,” he began, “your last name is Shea.” Virgil glances up at Roman. “Yeah, I guess I didn’t tell you. But you didn’t tell me your last name either.” Virgil smirks at Roman.

Roman looks back at Virgil. “Roman Prince at your service.” He says, bowing to Virgil. Upon seeing this, in the office with students and faculty around, Virgil becomes flustered, causing him to blush yet again. He hastens Roman back to his feet. Virgil can’t help but wonder what it is about Roman that made him keep blushing and had his heart racing, but now wasn’t the time to think about that.

As soon as Roman was standing back up and saw that Virgil was blushing, he realized he had embarrassed him. “Sorry, again,” he says, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, “I guess even when I’m not on the stage I’m still a bit theatrical.”

Virgil glances back up to look Roman in the eye. “Oh, so you’re in the drama club.” He is swiftly interrupted by Roman. “Excuse me, but I’m not just _in_ the drama club. I’m the president of the drama club. And the lead in the next school play, The Phantom of the Opera.” Virgil grins at him. “My apologies, Mr. president.” Roman can’t suppress his laughter at that remark. 

All of a sudden, Roman has a surprised look on his face. “Oh my gosh Virgil, I just had a brilliant idea! You should come paint the sets for the play! I could bring you with me to rehearsal after school today if you’re not busy.” Virgil is hesitant, but when he sees Roman making puppy eyes at him he can’t seem to resist. “I guess I can.” Roman’s face lights up at the news. “Alright then, what are we waiting for? Let’s begin the tour of the school and get you to class. The faster the school day ends, the sooner I can take you to club rehearsal.”

And with that, Virgil was once again being dragged through the school by his new, theatrical friend Roman. But this time, Roman skipped straight to grabbing Virgil’s hand.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
